Kingdom Hearts III
by KHJEDIMASTER
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey begin a new journey to deafeat a combined force of heartless and nobodies led by Xehanort, Maleficent, and Pete.
1. Prolouge

Kingdom Hearts III: Prologue

Riku was sitting atop a tree in Destiny Islands. Sora then ran toward Riku and joined him. "Nothing's changed", said Riku. "Nope, nothing will" added Sora. Sora then faced toward Riku. "Hey Riku, what do you think it was, you know, the door to light?" asked Sora. Riku then pointed at Sora's heart. "This", said Riku. "This?" Sora asked. "Yeah", said Riku "It's always closer than you think."

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi yelled. She was running toward Sora and Riku. She had message in a bottle in her hand. "Kairi, what is it?" Sora asked. The message had King Mickey's insignia on it, "From the King?!" Sora asked. The three started to read the letter Mickey had sent. It read,

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi. _

_Even though Organization XIII has been defeated, there is still more trouble. I have no time to explain in this letter. Meet me at Disney Castle. If you are wondering how you will get there I have sent a gummi ship to take you there, and I will explain everything when you get there. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mickey Mouse._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

A gummi ship arrived at the island. Sora, Riku, and Kairi entered the ship and headed to Disney Castle. When they got there they were greeted by Chip and Dale. "Sora, Riku, Kairi, the king needs to see you!" exclaimed Chip. "He is in the garden!" added Dale. They headed for the garden and approached the King.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, I am so glad to see you," said King Mickey. "Well, I have much to explain, I don't know where to start. Well, first of all, Maleficent and Pete have taken over the castle in The World That Never Was, and they have gathered many villains together to form an alliance. They also have a combined force of heartless and nobodies. But that is not the main problem. Xehanort has returned." "WHAT?!!! But we defeated both his heartless AND his nobody," Sora exclaimed. "I know, I did tell you I have a lot to explain," said Mickey.

"Well, it all starts here. Xehanort's heartless spirit and Xemnas's spirit both combined, and Xehanort was reborn," Mickey explained. "But, his main goal is to become the only keyblade master of all worlds." "But can't there already only be one keyblade master?" asked Sora. "Well, actually, there can only be four keyblade masters at a time," Mickey replied. "There is a long story behind this. Xehanort was one of the four chasers. The chasers were the ones that created the keyblade."

"Well, what happened to Xehanort?" asked Riku. King Mickey began explaining. "Well I'll tell you the story. When I was still Yen Sid's apprentice in magic, Xehanort, along with three others, named Terra, Aqua, and Venn, created the keyblade. They created many keyblades, and anyone could wield them. But many people were reckless with the keyblades, so the four chasers decided only four people at a time could wield the keyblade. But disputes began between the chasers. They ended up splitting paths. Terra and Aqua decided to help others with the keyblade. However, Xehanort and Venn decided to bring chaos to the worlds.

"But, Venn later saw the errors in his ways, and began to help others. Then the four chasers met at the crossroads. Terra came from the path to light, Aqua came from the path to Twilight, and Venn came from the path to Dawn. The three good chasers, in heavy armor, met and drew their keyblades. Then they saw Xehanort, the chaser with no armor. He duplicated himself and his duplicate became an organic enigma. Venn was about to run up towards Xehanort to fight him, but Terra stopped him and ran to attack Xehanort. But as he was about to attack, Xehanort rose the ground. Terra, made it to the top. Then, Venn and Aqua began to battle the enigma. But the enigma was very powerful and he broke Aqua's helmet.

"Terra began battling Xehanort. Xehanort fought back and threw Terra. Venn attacked from behind, but Xehanort caught him by the head and froze Venn. He threw Venn and he came crashing down the mountain. Venn's keyblade broke as he fell, along with his helmet. Aqua caught him, and watched up at the sky as Xehanort began rising towards Kingdom Hearts. Terra threw his helmet off and he attacked Xehanort. They fought all the way to the Radiant Garden. Terra became the victor of the battle. Later, Ansem the Wise found Xehanort battered. He woke him up and asked what happened to him. Xehanort could not remember anything that happened in his life, besides his own name. Ansem the Wise decided to take Xehanort into his apprenticeship, to which he agreed."

"Wow, I never thought that Xehanort would ever be a Keyblade Master," said Sora. "Well, as for the keyblades, I was the first to get a keyblade, and you guys eventually got one too," said Mickey. "But there is not time to explain things now; we better head to Radiant Garden!" "Don't you mean just us three?" asked Kairi, referring to herself, Sora, and Riku. "No, I don't mean just you three, I'm coming along with you guys, same with Donald and Goofy," said Mickey. "But we will need two gummi ships on this trip." Donald and Goofy began running towards Sora. "Sora!" said Donald and Goofy in unison. Sora gave the two a big hug. "Donald, Goofy, how is it going?!" asked Sora. "Well, it's been pretty borin' without you around," Goofy replied. "Well, we should head off to Radiant Garden now," said Donald.

"Alright, so which gummi ships do we go in this time around?" asked Sora. "Sora, you, Riku and Kairi will be in one ship, while Donald, Goofy, and I will ride in another," Mickey replied. "To the ships!" yelled Riku.

Meanwhile, Maleficent, Pete, and the other villains were watching the others. "Those little brats, I'm going poison them with my poison potion," said Yzma. "What a joke, those six will not stand a chance against my sword," said Kay. "Ah, they will make great shipmates on the Flying Dutchman," said Davy Jones. "Oh, blah blah blah, you just want your way, but your curse never works," Gantu said, talking back to Davy Jones. "Well, it does work, I have thousands of cursed pirates on my crew!" replied Davy Jones. "Oh, will you two stop arguing, there is no time for that," said Waternoose. "Me want to crush keyblade masters," said the Jagular. "I will bite the head off of those freaks," said Zira. "If it weren't for them, I would have been Queen of the Pride Lands. "Nobody can defeat me, the Master," said the Master. "He better not try to overthrow me as the Queen of Narnia," said the White Witch. "Never mind Donald and Goofy, those wretched keyblade masters will become my heartless," said Maleficent.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy began traveling in their gummi ships towards Radiant Garden. However, heartless ships began attacking the gummi ships. With the combined efforts of both ships, they prevailed against the heartless easily. When they saw Radiant Garden, they noticed that it was surrounded by a fleet of nobodies. The two gummi ships destroyed the fleet easily. After they destroyed the fleet, they landed on Radiant Garden.

When they climbed out of their gummi ships, they saw their friend, Merlin. "Why, if it isn't Sora, Donald, King Mickey, and Goofy, but who are the other two?" asked Merlin, referring to Riku and Kairi. "These are my friends, Riku and Kairi," responded Sora. "Come into my house, I have much to explain to you that the king did not explain to you not what he knew of," said Merlin.

Everyone walked into Merlin's house. He started explaining to Sora and his friends about some events. "Hey Merlin," Sora interrupted. "What happened to Pooh's book?" "Oh, about that," Merlin said. "The heartless attacked my house not too long ago. They were after Pooh's book, so the only way I could protect the 100 Acre Wood was if I turned it into a real world. Now, you're just going to have to find him for yourself." Sora was very shocked about this. Now, the heartless could attack Pooh.

"Well, anyways, there has been much trouble in different worlds. First of all, Neverland and Wonderland have been destroyed," Merlin continued. "That's terrible! What happened to Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinker Bell, Alice, what's happened to them?" asked Sora. "I assure you that they are just fine. They currently inhabit Traverse Town," responded Merlin. Sora was relieved that his friends had been safe. He was worried that they were no longer alive.

"Well, anyway, you guys need to go find Leon. He is over in Ansem's study," said Merlin. "Alright, see you later Merlin," said Riku. As the six walked out the door, heartless appeared and attacked the heroes. With the combined efforts of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, the heartless were defeated in just seconds. On the way to the study, heartless appeared in the castle halls. These heartless were tougher but they were still easy to defeat. "With the six of us working together, we can win any battle!" said Kairi.

They then entered into Ansem's study, where they saw Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, it's so great to see you again," said Leon. "Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, I would like to introduce you to my friends from my home world, Riku and Kairi," said Sora. "It's a pleasure to meet you two. Sora has told us all about you," said Aerith. "It's nice to finally meet you too," said Kairi. "Anyway," said Leon. "We need to find Xehanort and defeat him once and for all, but the problem is, we need to seal all the keyholes before we can finally confront him."

"But we can't possibly go to ev'ry single world and seal all the keyholes. That would take forever!" exclaimed Goofy. "I'm going to have to agree with Goofy on this one. Even though I'm skilled with magic, it's not going to be enough to fight the heartless AND the nobodies," said Donald, agreeing with Goofy. "With just you six, we cannot, but if all of us work together, it is possible we can go seal the keyholes to all of the worlds," said Yuffie. "Well, at least there is an advantage to Neverland and Wonderland being destroyed," said Riku. "You guys need to go to the other worlds. Do it as quick as you can," said Leon. "We will," said Mickey. "C'mon team, we need to get to the gummi ships, quick."

As they ran outside the castle, they saw a familiar heartless. It was a giant shadowy figure with a hole shaped like a hearts in his chest. It the first giant heartless Sora ever faced. It was a Darkside.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The Darkside was similar to the ones Sora had previously fought, but this one looked much harder to defeat. He shot thousands of Shadow Heartless from his body. Sora, Riku, and Kairi began to attack the Darkside, while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy fought the other Heartless. It didn't seem to work. All hope was lost until Leon, Cloud, Merlin, Yuffie, and Tifa came to help fight the Heartless. Leon and Cloud helped Sora, Riku, and Kairi attack the Darkside, while Merlin, Yuffie, and Tifa helped fight the shadows. It started to work better.

The heroes seemed to have defeated the giant Heartless, but then, the Darkside rose from the ground and started to shoot arrows of darkness at Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, Kairi, Leon, Cloud, Merlin, Yuffie, and Tifa.

"I thought we defeated this guy already! Now how are we going to defeat him?" cried Sora.

"There is only one way to defeat this kind of Darkside, Sora," said Merlin. "And that is to use your drive forms.

Sora listened to what Merlin said. A white aura shone around Sora, and Goofy suddenly disappeared. Sora had triggered his Valor Form. Sora began wielding another keyblade, and began to rapidly attack the Darkside. The Darkside then fell to the ground again, and this time, he was gone for good.

Sora returned to his normal form, and Goofy reappeared. Then, Sora's necklace began to shine. It came off of Sora's neck, and began to float. It then triggered the revealing of Radiant Garden's keyhole. Sora then did what he always did. His keyblade shone a thin light streak from the tip and locked the keyhole.

"So, I guess we must be heading off," said Goofy.

"Yes, all six of you must go on to the next world," replied Merlin

"So, Leon, tell us if the heartless attack this world again, and we will be there," said Sora

"Alright, I will," said Leon.

"We will see you soon!" cried Donald

Sora, Riku, and Kairi hopped into their gummi ship, while Goofy, Mickey, and Donald, hopped into theirs. The two ships then blasted off into space.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The two gummi ships flew through space looking for the next world. All of the sudden, Nobody and Heartless ships began to attack the gummi ships. The ships swarmed around the gummi ships and started to shoot them. The gummi ships fought back and defeated the Heartless and Nobody ships. Then, the ships landed onto the next world, Kuzco's Empire.

Meanwhile, an emperor was about to have dinner with Yzma. Yzma had her assistant, Kronk, pour a potion in the emperor's drink. The potion would kill the emperor.

"Here Kuzco, have a drink," said Yzma.

Kuzco drank his drink. He did not die, but instead he began to turn into a llama.

"Ooh, tasty," said Kuzco.

Kronk then swung an axe at Kuzco, which simply knocked him out.

"Kronk, you turned him into a llama! He's supposed to be dead!" yelled Yzma

"Yeah, pretty weird right," said Kronk.

"Oh well, get him out of the city tonight, and kill him!" yelled Yzma

"Alright Yzma, I will," said Kronk.

Kronk put Kuzco in a bag and threw him into the river. But Kronk thought to himself and saved Kuzco right before Kuzco would fall to his death from a waterfall which had to be at least several million feet. Kronk then went to carry Kuzco out of town, but tripped and Kuzco landed on a cart. The cart was pulled by a man who wore a brown cap, a green robe, and had brown hair. The man pulled the cart and left the city.

When the heroes hopped out of their gummi ships, they noticed they were in a village town. In the middle of the town, there was Emperor Kuzco's Palace. Then, some Heartless appeared. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey began to fight all of the Heartless, but this time, they were tougher. In fact, there was a type of Heartless they had never fought before. They wore green robes and they wore green hats. They still defeated the Heartless, but they still were a challenge.

The six of them were approached by a man pulling a llama, Misty, with a cart. It was the same cart Kuzco had landed on.

"Hey, you guys don't look familiar. Do you live in this village?" asked the man.

"Um, no. We are from far away," said Sora.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Pacha," he said.

"Well I'm Sora, and these are my friends, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, and Kairi," said Sora.

"It's nice to meet you. Well, would you guys like to come with me to my village home? I'm returning to my family after a week. I just met with the emperor a few hours ago. He wants to build a 'musical utopia' on the hill where our village is, kicking the entire village out and all of them trying to find new homes," said Pacha.

"That doesn't sound very nice. He can't just go around destroying villages just so he can build whatever he wants," said Kairi

"I know, but I do not think I can do anything about it. If I try to act against him, he could throw me into the dungeon.

"Let's go then, Pacha," said Mickey

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, Kairi, and Pacha traveled up a hill to Pacha's house. When they got up the hill, Pacha walked to his house and knocked on the door. A woman opened the door. Then, two kids ran out the door.

"Daddy!" yelled the two kids in unison.

"Hey kids, how are you doing?" asked Pacha. Pacha gave them a big hug.

"We're pretty good, but we missed you," said his son, Tipo.

"We hoped you would be home soon," said his daughter, Chacha.

"All right kids, we had a deal. You two could stay up until your father came home. Now it is time for bed," said Pacha's wife, Chicha.

"Aww mom, daddy just got home. Can we stay up for just a few more minutes, pleeeeeeease?" asked Chacha.

"Of course you can. You can watch your mother and I tell each other how much we love each other," said Pacha.

"Goodnight," said Tipo and Chacha, as they ran off to bed.

"Well, that got them to bed," said Sora when the kids were out of sight.

"Chicha, I spoke to the emperor. I have some bad news," said Pacha

"What is the bad news?" asked Chicha.

"Emperor Kuzco wants to build a vacation spot called Kuzcotopia on our hill, because it is where all the music is," said Pacha.

"Oh no, how are we going to tell the kids?" asked Chicha.

"I don't know, I just don't know," said Pacha. "I'll go take the Misty to her pen.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey accompanied Pacha to Misty's pen. Pacha then noticed the bag at the end of his cart.

"That's strange, I don't remember putting this bag on the cart," said Pacha. He opened the bag, and out popped Kuzco's head.

"No touchy!' yelled Kuzco.


End file.
